Renegades
by DancerJessy
Summary: Set After "Are we Family" Summer and Sasha Fluff


"Still like being a renegade?' Sasha asked with a torn expression.

Summer understood the teasing tone but there was an undertone in his voice that she did not understand.

"What's wrong? We won Sasha, you led these girls to fulfill their dreams, Kaylie won gold. Everyone was happy and excited. Was that not good enough for you?" Summer demanded, growing enraged trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Yes well… according to Ellen Beals it's not over, that our little display today meant nothing. That Kaylie Cruz beating Genji Cho was just a random fluke, and that my girls suck." Bitterness seeped through his words.

Summer longed to take it all away.

"But we did win Sasha." She said pleadingly "The whole world watched as you proved that they are the best in America. Kaylie beat Genji Cho, Emily won two medals, Payson got up on the bars. They never could have done that without you."

Sasha looked up at her open and honest face and wanted to believe her, wanted to see everything be okay, but he had seen how the gymnastics world worked and he knew that nothing was going to change. He sighed deeply and inhaled the sweet scent of Summer. It was just like her, the perfect blend of innocence and seduction that sent him reeling every time. He remembered their first kiss, how he had lost it all so easily. All she had to do was to near him. That first kiss had sent him skyrocketing over the edge before he even knew enough to try to stop it. Not that he would have stopped it anyway.

That of course had horrified the sweet innocent Summer, she seemed to have no idea the power she had over him. Whenever they were alone he desperately struggled for control, knowing full well how she would react if he lost it again. He realized he was staring and made a smart ass comment that he already regretted.

Summer quickly changed the subject but she felt her check flush. She knew form the look in Sasha's eye that he saw it too. The mood swiftly changed from serious to playful.

"So don't you want to celebrate?" Summer asked teasingly.

He knew how he wanted to celebrate, with her, alone. He looked around and realized they were alone. The last time they had been alone, she had embraced him. It was a memory that haunted him every night. She had kissed him and he had held on so tightly, they kissed blissfully for what seemed like an hour and then she pulled away again. Whispering "I'm sorry" and went home. Leaving him wondering if he had imagined it all. He didn't understand how she could just walk away from it.

He decided to be daring. "But I do want to celebrate," he said stepping closer to her, and that delicious smell.

Summer felt the heat of his gaze but didn't pull away, instead she replied "Oh and how is that?" Giving him a seductive smile. His reaction was instant and he struggled to control his feature. Summer loved the effect she was having on him and let her eyes flicker down to just the right spot before bringing them up to stare at him.

"With you," and with that he closed the gap between them so he was breathing on her neck.

Summer's whole body went wild. She wanted him, more than she had ever wanted someone. He was forbidden, it would be so easy to just jump off the cliff and sink into the pleasure that would unfold. But she was a dedicated Christian and she was saving herself.

She took a steadying breath and replied innocently "What would we do?"

Sasha's breath caught in his throat, as he realized that Summer was the best tease he had ever met in his life. He wanted more than anything to press her against the gym wall and take her right there. A smaller part of his brain remembered that she was pro-abstinence and that he wanted to impress her. After all he needed to show he had control if he ever wanted to be with her. Seeing her so close and so ready made his wants overweighed the logical half.

"This," he growled and kissed her fiercely.

She responded just as passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling at the ends of his hair, sending shivers down his back. Not to be outdone Sasha gently nibbled her earlobe and felt Summer squirm. It was then he realized that they affected each other the same way.

Summer was drowning, she was in way to deep, all she wanted was Sasha, right then, in this moment. Giving into the desire seemed like the only option and so she ran her hands down his back and around the front, just barely grazing his zipper.

Sasha groaned at the pressure from her hand, he wanted her, he needed her. He pushed her up against the mat and slipped off her shirt. He moved his hands everywhere while simultaneously biting into her perfect white neck. Now it was Summer's turn to moan. Her breath grew heavier when Sasha undid her bra and feasted on her breasts. She couldn't focus on what she was doing, though she could tell the circles her hand was making were doing the trick. She undid his pants and let him spring free. She looked in awe at the size of him and immediately began to tease him. Slow circles turned into fast one, and soon she was licking him through his boxers.

"More!" he said hoarsely, "Please Summer please."

Summer knew deep inside she could never be happy if she had sex with Sasha. It would be way to easy and she was not going to fall out of God's favor. She couldn't ignore the feel of him against her hand and the things he was doing to her. So She let him loose and slowly covered him with her mouth. She licked and sucked gently while Sasha moaned and encouraged. He was so close when he flipped her over and began to work on her.

"My mom taught me well, ladies first," he said jokingly before entering her with his mouth. The pleasure built up until she came far too quickly. It had been to long since Summer had felt that. When she finished Sasha was at the point of no return he looked at her pleadingly. But she could see that he understood they weren't having sex. There was this deep glint of respect for her seeping through his eyes. She thoroughly enjoyed herself and she made the coach writhe and cry out loudly on the gym floor. She kept him in her mouth when he tried to pull away and she tasted him. He was sweet and salty and she savored it. Summer had missed all of this, the one thing she had enjoyed as a teenager was sex, every single part of it. She didn't know how she could have denied herself for so long. He pushed her down off the mat so they were laying on the gym floor looking up at the roof.

He cradled her hands and whispered "You know maybe you were right about all of that. Maybe waiting in the end will make it better, more special."

She smiled warmly feeling perfectly content lying in his arms.

His hands gently rubbed her soft arms and she whispered softly "We could make this work."


End file.
